Optical code scanners are used to read optical codes and the information encoded therein. Optical code scanners may suitably be combined with other apparatuses or systems that use optical codes. For example, an optical code scanner can be integrated with a point of sale (POS) terminal to read optical codes on items which are presented to the POS terminal for purchase as part of a purchase transaction. Historically, optical code scanners were based on laser scanning technology where laser beams are moved through a volume of space above the optical code scanner. Laser light reflected from an object passing through the volume of space is captured and processed to detect and recover information from an optical code located on the object. Laser scanning technology has the benefits of very high scanning rates, a large depth of field and minimal lighting requirements. However, laser scanning technology is generally limited to scanning less complex optical codes, such as one-dimensional barcodes.
Image scanning technology is another type of scanning technology used by optical code scanners to scan optical codes. Image scanning technology has the benefit of being able to scan any type of optical code including both one and two dimensional barcodes. However, image scanning technology suffers from a short depth of field and generally requires high levels of illumination.